The present invention relates to a brake system, in particular to a wedge drum brake for utility vehicles.
Brake systems and, among the latter, wedge drum brakes, are already known from the prior art. A wedge-shaped geometry is driven here by a brake cylinder, is acted upon with a force and is pressed between two force transmission elements which are connected to the brake shoes of a drum brake and press said brake shoes outward against the inner side of the brake drum. For the transmission of force between the wedge-shaped transmission element and the brake shoes, use has been made up to now of rolling bodies which roll along the wedge-shaped geometry of the transmission element and transmit a force between the transmission element and the brake shoes. It has been shown that the brake systems known from the prior art are disadvantageous in particular with regard to their overall size since the arrangement of the rolling bodies together with the required rolling body cages requires a very large amount of construction space. Furthermore, the production of such brake systems is complicated since the increased number of components and sometimes filigrane geometries, in particular in the region of the rolling body cage, not only require a multiplicity of components to be manufactured separately, but also require a relatively high expenditure of time for the installation or removal of the brake system. There is therefore a need to improve brake systems in respect of the construction space taken up by the brake system and in respect of the simplicity of the manufacturing and the reduction in the outlay on installation or removal.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a brake system with a reduced requirement for construction space and a reduced weight and which is nevertheless capable of applying the required braking forces and which can be fitted in a simple manner.